


Reduce To Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hugs, Magic, Minor Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Post-Episode: s02e27 Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Sad Star Butterfly, Short One Shot, Sobbing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A friend, sometimes, can be better than any self remedy.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 16





	Reduce To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this takes place during season two, you know after bon-bon the birthday clown. It's not blatantly romantic Starco. No confirmed relationship or anything. Marco is still obviously dating Jackie and all that. But I just wanted to make a comfort one-shot. I like these ones and I don't Starco has enough of them.
> 
> Angst at it's highest degree

Star was crying. And it wasn't a silent cry. No. It was an ugly, long, painful cry. The kind of cry that makes it feel like it's raining. The kind of cry that soaks your cheeks and makes your nose as red as Rudolph's. She hugged her knees to her chest, hiding away her sorrows into the little ball that was her entirety. Her long blonde hair was like a curtain around her, covering her body in the best possible way.

She didn't want to be seen. She just wanted to cry.

Her back was pressed up agaisnt her door. Her spine arched forward uncomfortably. Comfort was not her main concern at this moment.

She lot Glossaryck. Those words kept ringing through her head like a siren.

_Gone_

_Lost_

_Ludo_

_Failure_

_Mistake_

And then, like always, there was Marco. The boy who seemed to have always been by her side before. But now, after the way he had acted, she was starting to doubt him. She was starting to think that he would leave her for Jackie. The girl who he claimed to love more than anything.

Jackie was great, really. She was kind, cool, beautiful. But Star felt as if her and Marco's friendship should be stronger than that. 

Although, apparently, it wasn't.

Normally she would tell Marco she was crying. She knock on his door and wait for him to answer. When he did she would jump towards, engulfing him in a hug. A tight, endless, hug that she desperately needed right now.

There was a knock. 

Star felt this overwhelming sense of guilt for some reason. Guilt because she knew everyone in that house cared about her. And she, like the idiot she was, was just letting herself suffer alone.

"Star? Are you in there?" She knew the voice. God, she didn't just know it. She had it imprinted in her brain like a marvelous scar. 

Despite her head screaming at her to do otherwise, she didn't respond. She just waited for Marco to speak again. If he didn't she knew she would just go back to crying. Go back to letting her pain overtake her body and mind. Forcing all of the good thoughts out of her until she was in complete and utter darkness.

It was depressing, and she was okay with that.

"Star? I know your there. I was gonna make some Nachos. You in?" No. She was not in. She knew she might never be _in_ again. She didn't know if anything would get better. And she had to expect that it might not. That she would spend her life looking for that stupid spellbook and that's it.

It was over.

"Go away," Star finally got, her voice most likely muffled by the door. But Marco heard her. He heard her loud and clear.

And he wasn't going to listen.

"What? No. Open the door Star." He wasn't demanding. He was concerned, mostly. His voice was soft, although still just as squeaky as always.

"Are you deaf? I said go away," she replied, knowing how rude her words were. She didn't want to hurt Marco's feelings, she just wanted to him to leave her alone. She found that faux resentment pissed people off enough to make them go away.

"Don't push me away Star. Let me in," Marco _demanded_ this time. She felt this pain flow through her whole body. She let out a sob, a loud sob that the boy heard. He heard the terrible sound of the tears wracking her body. her mouth left hung open as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Out of nowhere Star heard Marco's fists pound on the wooden door. With every hit the desperate sound radiated around her ears. He was trying to get in. He was trying to make her let him into her mind, the weakest part of her right now.

"Star open this door!" Star was surprised to hear the shakiness of his voice. She didn't think her hurt would, in turn, hurt him like this. But it did. And that made her feel even more like complete shit. 

"You can't just-" he paused, his voice barely a mumble. "You can't just push me away like this." His tone was soft, yet broken. Just like her. They were in this together. Marco knew that. He wasn't going to just throw all of that away because she wouldn't open that damn door.

"I'm not _just_ pushing you away," she replied, bringing the back of her hand up to her eyes. She carefully wiped the majority of her salty tears away, letting out a small sniffle. If she was going to talk she would have to not be crying for a moment. "You don't want to deal with me Marco. You should talk to Jackie. She isn't a mentally unstable alien." 

There a silence. Star hoped that maybe she had scared him off with her last sentence. But then, unfortunately, he spoke again.

"I don't care Star. I don't care if your crying or screaming or if you suddenly turned green or something. I want you to open this door." It wasn't a request, it was a statement. A definite and complete statement. More some reasons he felt a sudden tingly in her stomach. The feeling erupted with a bundle of warmth, a nervousness washing over her.

He cared about her. She liked it.

But did it matter anymore?

"I lost Glossaryck Marco. I'm a failure. I don't deserve your pity, or your friendship for that matter." Star expected another silence. Another few seconds of stillness and dreadful thoughts. But no, there was none.

"No. You don't get to say that. You don't get to say deserve it because I'm giving it to. I care about you okay? All you have to do is open this door." He pounded his fist agaisnt the wood one last time, letting her know that if she _really_ wanted him to leave, he would.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay, even if it wasn't.

"I'm scared," the girl murmured as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her normally blonde hair seemed much more droopy than normal. Can hair be sad?

To Star's surprise she hard a very faint, almost indecipherable, "Me too." It made her feel safe. Just the sound of his voice calmed her. He was Marco. He was her buddy, companion, partner in crime. They stuck together, thick and thin. 

Star let her knees drift from her chest. She stood up, her knees shaky from the sobs that had recently vibrated through her. Her legs shook slightly as she got up, pushing her hair away from her face again. As her fingers pushed away her blonde locks she brushed them against her, feeling the drying tears. Crying sucked but, scientifically, you always feel better afterwards.

"Marco," Star questioned as she turned around, her hand resting on the cold metal of the doorknob. She bit her lips in anticipation. Anxiety was not new to the young princess.

"Yes," he replied, his tone seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"If I opened his door right now-" she tightened her grip on the handle, her teeth digging deeper into her damp skin. "What would you do?"

The question was simple, just like the answer. And yet Marco coudln't seem to get any words out. He just stood on the other side of the door, the pads of his fingers memorizing the textures of the wood. He too was biting his lip.

"I think...I would put my hand on your cheek. I would look into you eyes, those eyes that always shine such a bright blue, and I would notice how dull they seem. And then I would hug you. I would just wrap my arms around you and never let go." Marco seemed as though he didn't even know he was speaking. Like his thoughts had taken the place of his words. Star knew she shouldn't be feeling like she was. She knew the butterflies in her stomach were bad.

_He has a girlfriend._

She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Marco I-" she paused, what was she about to tell him? Whatever it was she couldn't get it out anyway. Some things are better kept to yourself. "I'm sorry," she finished.

"What? Why," Marco replied, not finding any reason for her apology. Star clenched her teeth, the doorknob most likely making some sort of her palm at this point. Why was she sorry? She didn't know, but she didn't have to. 

She turned the knob, the metal ball slowly turning as the door unlocked. She heard what she interpreted as a small gasp from the other side of the door. Her lip was starting to hurt a little bit.

And then, like she did almost everyday, she opened the door.

His face was the farthest from unfazed. He lips were parted slightly, words itching to spill out. But none did.

And then, just as he had told her, he placed his hand on her cheek. Being fourteen and all made the height difference they both knew would be between them in the future almost non-existent.

His fingers felt so soft as they brushed past her pale skin. He was gentle, careful like always. It felt like ages since had touched her. Although just yesterday he had held her hands in his as he pulled her away from that portal. She would never forget the way he squeezed his eyes shut, how his features were all focusing on her and getting her safe.

And now he was looking into her eyes.

He seemed to wince the smallest bit when he noticed the red color around them. He hated it when she cried.

His hands trailed from her cheek to her shoulder, never wavering with his gentle touch. 

Star knew she was blushing, there was no way she wasn't. Her body felt like it was on fire as he snaked his hand to her back, pulling her into him. Marco had hugged Star countless time. So many times she had felt his arms wrapped around her, but now something was different. They both knew, despite their wishes, they could lose each other.

Star knew that the way she squeezed his torso like her life deepened on it probably hurt. But she didn't care.

Star felt the tears coming again as Marco hugged her tighter. She shut her eyes, pressing her eyelids together in an attempt to stop the salty sobs for a moment.

It didn't really work.

As Star buried her face in his shoulder she heard Marco mumble something. It was much too quiet for her to decipher of her cries but it meant something to her nonetheless.

Marco was her best friend. It used to be Ponyhead, but now she realized that Ponyhead wouldn't hug her like this. She would wait outside her door and demand to be let in. She would most likely get bored and watch something on her computer.

And that was when it snapped.

Maybe Marco wasn't just a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?
> 
> I've only written one other SVTFOE fan fic and it really didn't turn out good. So I hope this is better.
> 
> I know it's kinda short but I just had this idea and thought it would be fun. 
> 
> Have a spectacular day!!!


End file.
